The present invention relates to easy opening containers and more particularly to an improved easy opening structure having a closure which is opened by the application of inward pressure to depress the closure into the container.
Push-in closures are well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,791, 334,775 and 3,236,409. The structure disclosed in these patents includes a closure member which is formed from a separate piece of material or from the metal end closure itself. These structures also each have a raw cut edge exposed to the product prior to opening or a cut edge exposed after opening.
The raw exposed edge prior to opening should be covered to prevent exposure and reaction with the product. The cut exposed edge after opening is undesirable because it may cause injury to the user of the container, particularly, if the container contents are of the type which may be consumed directly through the opening.
One form of an easy opening structure for overcoming these difficulties is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 365,004 filed concurrently with the parent application and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This is an end closure having a pre-cut pour opening. A plastic collar having a depending flange is seated in the opening and bonded to the end closure. The depending flange is in overlying relationship to the cut edge to prevent exposure thereof. A plastic closure member including an attachment ledge and a flap hingedly fastened thereto is bonded to the underside of the end closure to seal the opening. The flap is releasably bonded to the end closure so as to releasable and hingedly pivoted about the attachment ledge upon application of inward pressure thereon. The present invention is an improvement to the structure shown in the above mentioned application and includes a tongue which is integral with the panel and projects into the opening along the edge about which the flap hinges. The flap is permanently secured to the flap so that the reclosure of the opening after the marginal portions are released is resisted.